The Untold Story Of Sirius Black
by ForeverSiriusBlack
Summary: What if Sirius hadnt been quite as alone as he was in the books and the potters were not the only ones who had settled down? What would have happened if Sirius didnt go to Azkaban and ran from the aurors instead? Would this have changed the Harry Potter we've all come to know? And what if Sirius had a daughter thrown in to the mix? How would this have changed the story?
1. Chapter 1

The Untold Story of Sirius Black

Chapter 1

Sirius Black knew he was in trouble. Well actually he'd been in trouble twelve hours ago when he'd discovered his friends hideout empty with no signs of a struggle. Now, standing in the middle of a muggle street that had been blown apart by an explosion and was littered in bodies and rubble he knew he wasn't in trouble. He was screwed.

Knowing he had only minutes before the Aurors showed up, and painfully aware of the fact that he'd just broken the promise he had made to his dying wife by putting vengeance before the needs of their precious baby girl, he did the only thing he could do in that moment. He tightened his grip on the sleeping baby in his arms, turned on the spot, and disapperated.

Several hours later in a small street in Surrey, a small baby was sleeping on the doorstep of a muggle house with a man peering into the small blanket. He watched the baby sleep for a moment, revelling in what was likely to be the last peaceful moment he would have in a long time. The man's cool grey eyes caught the scar on the babies forehead and sighed heavily. The small two year old child by his side stroked the bundle gently careful not to wake her sleeping friend. ''Hally come?'' she asked her father quietly, as their identical grey eyes met. The man sighed and pressed a kiss to his sleeping godsons head. ''Not tonight, baby, but we'll come back for him soon.'' He picked up the small girl and walked away leaving the sleeping baby behind, satisfied that he was safe and knowing that, for now, he would need the protection Dumbledore had set up. He would find somewhere safe to stay, out of England and away from the Aurors that were searching for him. But he would be back. In a few months, once the immediate threat had passed, he would return for the baby boy he loved like his own. But for now he had to find a safe place to stay for himself and his daughter. Taking a last look at the street that would house his godson for the next few months he wished desperately that his wife were here to tell him he was doing the right thing. Praying that he was, he turned away and vanished into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

6 months later...

Sirius Black awoke to the sound of his daughters cries. He rolled over and hauled himself out of bed, stumbling into his daughters room with her heartbroken cries ringing in his ears. He sighed softly to himself as he picked her up; this had been a reccuring problem for the past few months. Every night without fail for the past six months she had woken up crying heartbroken tears that no amount of comfort could soothe. He rocked the small girl from side to side, wishing his wife could be here to tell him what he was doing wrong, how to soothe their heartbroken daughter. When she began to quieten and pull his hair he looked down in surprise; she had never stopped this quickly before. As his eyes met hers and he saw the sadness shining in them, his heart broke. Desperate to soothe his daughters pain he held her close and stroked her soft black hair hoping to bring her some comfort but she pushed his hands away and pulled on his hair more insistently, so he looked down agan, realising she wanted to say something ''Daddy, Harry really hurt.''

Sirius sat down heavilly on the armchair in the lounge, thinking about his wife. She had always been the expert on emotional stuff. It just wasnt his thing. And now Sirius was completely at sea. His two and a half year old daughter had just told him that his godson, who was thousands of miles away, was in pain. That everytime she cried her heartbroken cries it was because Harry was alone and scared. He knew she wasnt lying, he had used his somewhat limited skill at legillimency to see his daughters thoughts. There hadn't been much to see, she was only two and a half after all, but she knew Harry was hurt. She didn't know how she knew but she did and that was why she'd been crying, because her friend was upset and she couldnt help. Sirius had no clue as to how she was doing it but he knew she was, in fact, now he thought about it, he could remember other times when his daughter had cried for seemingly no reason whilst calling out for Harry. There had been an incident a few months before when Harry had fallen off his toy broomstick when he was playing with James. She'd screamed her lungs out for no apparent reason, crying for Harry, and hadn't stopped until they had placed her next to Harry, at which point both children had immeadiately stopped crying and hugged each other tightly. They had laughed it off at the time but Sirius began to wonder, was there some kind of bond between the two children, and, if there was and Harry really was in trouble, then what could be do about it. He had left Harry in Surrey with his aunt and uncle knowing he needed the protection Dumbledore had designed, but that had been six months ago. The situation in England would be calmer now and Harry should be safe with him.

He had chosen to hide out on Black Isle. The island had been left to him by his uncle Alphard and as nice as he had been, he was the most paranoid man Sirius had ever met. The place was practically a fortress and no one else knew it existed, let alone that he had inherited it. There was no where safer to raise the most famous boy in the wizarding world. But the question was, would he be able to get to the child in the first place?

3 days later...

Sirius Black was not normally a violent man. He was not a patient man by any means, but he liked to think he was at least able to engage his brain before attempting to commit violent acts of murder. Well, there had been the incident with Wormtail but there had been extenuating circumstances such as finding his two best friends dead in their home because Peter was a cowardly traitor. But usually he had a resonable amount of control over his temper, it had been beaten into him in Auror training that you couldn't allow your temper to cloud your judgement or you could end up costing someone their life. But after watching the way Harry was treated by his so called family, Sirius was ready to throw logic out the window and become the mass murderer the wizarding world accused him of being. He had met Petunia Dursley only once before. Lily had sent her a letter inviting her to hers and James' wedding only to have it sent back unopened. She had been in tears for hours at the thought of her own sister not coming to her wedding, especially after their parents had died that summer. James had been so furious with the women he had gone to see her to find out why exactly she was refusing to come, and had asked Sirius and Remus to come as well to prevent him from doing something he would regret. The ten minutes he had spent in her presence had probably been the worst ten minutes of his life. The woman had sat there and spewed vitriol about how Lily was a good for nothing freak who would amount to nothing, and had Sirius not had a specific rule about not hitting women he would probably have punched her. Seeing the way she was treating Harry now tested him to the limits of his self control, and had it not been for his daughter sitting patiently on the grass behind the bush the were hiding in, he would have said to hell with restraint and hexed the woman into oblivion.

That night as the lights finally went out in the house Sirius picked up his daughter and made his way to the back door of the house. He knew the door would be locked and not wanting to alert the wrong people to his presence at the house he decided to pick the lock the muggle way. It was slower but safer. Silently he crept into the dark house and approached the cupboard under the stairs. He had heard them saying this was where he slept and seeing the locks on the door he knew it must be true. He motioned for Cassie to stay quiet and began to pick the lock before easing the door open to reveal his sleeping godson.

The boy truly was a pitiful site. He was very thin wearing clothes that were far to big making him look even thinner than he really was. He slept on the floor with a thin moth eaten blanket that he remembered Harry had been wrapped in when he pulled him from the wreckage of the house in Godric's Hollow. Barely containing his fury at the way an innocent child had been treated, and promising himself he would make Petunia pay for the way she had treated her sisters only child, he picked up the small boy and cradled him to his chest, careful not to wake him. He manovered deftly out of the small cupboard and closed the door behind him, careful to put everything back the way it had been. There would be no point alerting them to the boys absence too soon, he still had to make it out of the country with two small children in tow after all. He left the house quietly and gestured for Cassie to follow him as he carried Harry. She was very quiet for which he was glad. He had explained earlier that it was important for them to stay quiet but wasnt sure how well she had understood, after all how do you explain to a two year old that she needs to be quiet so he can kidnap her best freind from his evil relatives? Although judging by the serious expression on the normally cheerful childs face he was beginning to think she may have understood after all. She hadn't said a word and remained silent as he walked back to the bush the had beed hiding behind earlier. Taking a furtive glance around the street to make sure no one could see them he mounted the broom, securing Harry in his arms as he did so and grabbed Cassie securing her on the broom in front of him before kicking of the ground. knowing nothing would be the same again and never looking back at the hateful place he had rescued Harry from as he flew off into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few hours later Sirius landed his broom at the white cliffs of Dover. The ferry would leave in a few hours and he would be able to make it safely back out of England; it would be harder to get out than it had been to get in because now he had Harry. Cassie was old enough to follow basic instructions and knew she had to be quite but Harry was too young, and had always been a loud, boisterous little boy that couldn't sit still for more than two minutes. Rather like his father, Sirius thought absently as he looked down at the small boy. He was still asleep but beginning to stir so he sat down and drew the blankets away from the boy, giving him room to stretch and wake properly. Cassie sat in front of him and began to stroke the little boys hair with a gentle tenderness that he had never before seen her use. As the boy opened his eyes Cassie spoke gently to her sleeping friend ''Shhh, its okay Harry, bad people no hurt you no more.'' the boy blinked in surprise then pulled himself up and hugged Cassie tightly. ''Cassie came back.'' he murmured quietly. Cassie just held him tightly as his body shook with sobs. Sirius reached out to gently stroke the boys hair and her turned in surprise, seeming to have forgotten that Sirius was there. His eyes grew huge as he took in the sight of his favourite uncle and he let go of Cassie and ran into Sirius' arms hugging him as tightly as he had Cassie. Cassie smiled at the sight and joined the hug knowing that everything would be all right now that her friend was back and they were all together.

They stayed like that for hours until the ferry began to board and Sirius knew they would have to sneak on soon. He shrunk the broom he had rode in on and placed it in his pocket before he wrapped Harry in the thick woollen blanket that Cassie had slept in, throwing the old one away and taking Cassie's hand. He led them closer to the loading bay and placed a powerful disillusionment charm on the three of them before walking onto the boat. Once on board they walked into a bathroom on the first floor. Sirius knew his face had been on the muggle news as well as all over the daily prophet so he changed his features until he looked like a brown haired, brown eyed middle aged man. He then changed the children's looks so they would pass as a family. The next item on the list would definitely be Harry's clothing which was clearly second hand and much too big for him. He took the small back pack off his back and opened it to find some of the clothes he had bought for Harry. He had bought the clothes in ages one to two but even those looked as if they would be too big despite the fact that Harry was almost two. He knew they would have to do for now and he would just have to use magic to alter them so he began to undress him. However after he took of the boys shirt he had to take several deep breaths to control the rage currently coursing through him. The boy wasn't just too thin, his ribs stuck out until it looked like he had been starved, there were also several multicoloured bruises on the boys arms and ribcage. Sirius knew that in the first few years of a child's life it was important to give the child plenty of food in order to promote healthy growth but it looked as though Harry had been given the bare minimum in order to survive. Sirius also knew that if this mistreatment had gone on much longer it would probably have seriously affected the boys future development. He knew that the first thing he would need to do to help Harry get healthy would be to feed him so he finished getting the boy dressed and took both children to one of the café's on the first floor.

Sirius was pleased to see that whilst Harry had lost weight, he hadn't lost his appetite and was currently watching Harry consume a healthy breakfast of scrambled egg on toast. Cassie was also tucking into her breakfast though she was eating at a considerably slower pace and not as though she hadn't been fed in days. Cassie was also pleased her friend was eating and she told him so, in her mind of course. It was more fun that way, even if they could talk out loud to each other now. ''Do you like it?'' she thought to her friend. He jumped slightly as he heard her voice in his mind. He hadn't known she would still be there now she was right next to him. He nodded enthusiastically and thought back ''yummy.'' Cassie smiled glad her friend was happy and pushed her plate toward him, seeing that he had finished his own. He looked at her in surprise when she offered him her breakfast and thought ''For me?'' Cassie nodded and smiled encouragingly so he picked up her fork and began to demolish her breakfast as well. Cassie giggled as he rammed the eggs into his mouth and jumped down from her seat to go and sit on her dads knee. He smiled as she pulled herself onto his knee and hugged her tightly, he had been very proud of her selflessness in giving her breakfast to Harry when she had seen he was still hungry and offered her the toast of his own plate which she nibbled on quietly. He sighed in contentment, happy that he had the two children back with him.

As the Ferry pulled away from the docks in Calais Sirius sighed. That had been the easier part of the journey. Now however he wanted to seek help for Harry. He knew there would be precious few people who wouldn't kill him on sight given what they believed he had done; there was however, one person who might help him, of course she might kill him on sight too, you could never quite tell with her. Smiling wryly to himself he apparated to the large manor that belonged to his late wife.

The manor itself was a sight to behold, it was a colossal Georgian manor that contained well over a hundred rooms and had been built by one of his wife's wealthy ancestors. He had been here on several occasions with his wife and had gradually got used to the imposing manor. He stepped forward slowly wary of the extensive wards he knew were in place, but it seemed that whoever was currently residing in the house had decided to let him in as he met no resistance as he crossed the lawns to the door cradling Harry to his chest and gripping Cassie's hand tightly in his own as he walked toward the door. The door opened slowly and standing there in the doorway was the imposing form of his wife's cousin.

Rosalie Lillian Belaqua was not what people would consider a nice person. She was beautiful certainly. Her wavy reddish brown hair flowed to the middle of her back and framed her pretty face and her deep blue eyes were like deep pools of water, but her expression was one of deep unhappiness and her eyes had long since lost the warmth they'd contained as a child. Rosalie had once been a very happy, bright little girl, but the death of her parents when she was only ten years old had broken the girl in a way none could fix. Her face had been marred by a permanent scowl and her eyes had grown cold and unfeeling. She had foolishly thought that she had found something of a kindred spirit in her cousin's husband who had visited her regularly after her cousins death. Christiana had been such a kind, loving soul and had brought such light to her husbands eyes, she had even been able to put up with her cousins moods which few others could claim to do and her death had broken the two people that had been closest to her. Sirius and Rosalie, united in their shared grief had comforted each other and taken refuge in the manner that was filled with memories of her. Sirius and Cassie had stayed in Belaqua Manor for almost six months following Christiana's death and Rosalie and Sirius had grown to become quite close. However with the war waging in England growing worse by the day Sirius had felt it was his duty to return to England and return to his job as an Auror continuing the fight against Voldermort. The two had corresponded regularly over the next two years until he had been forced to go into hiding because he was the Potters secret keeper. Then little more than a fortnight later she'd been opened the Daily Prophet only to be greeted by the news that Sirius was a mass murderer who had betrayed the Potters and killed 13 people with a single curse. No letters had since come from Sirius though she knew he had not been captured. The Aurors efforts to capture the remaining death eaters and Sirius were printed all over the Prophet every morning. So to say she was surprised when after six months of hearing nothing and worrying herself silly over where Sirius and little Cassie had gone, she saw them apparate just outside the main wards, would be rather a large understatement. She immediately lowered the wards, her cousin would not have been happy if she allowed her husband to get deep fried by the wards which were currently charged to full power, and made her way to the front door. Taking a deep breath and carefully schooling her features into the indifferent mask she had perfected over the years, she slowly opened the main doors and stared at her cousins husband, waiting.

Sirius stared at Rosalie, she looked thinner and her hair was limp, he hadn't seen her like this since Chrissie's death. He felt a strong wave of guilt assault his stomach as he realised she must have been worried sick. He had taken little Cassie and he hadn't bothered to let anyone know they were okay. He slowly walked forward and pushing the guilt away to deal with later he spoke softly ''Rosie, I know what they're saying about me and I know you must be furious with me but I swear I didn't do what they say I did. I ran because I knew no one would believe me but I swear i'm innocent Rose. Please I need your help.'' His voice had dropped to a whisper as he stopped a few feet away from her. Rosalie could see the tears welling in his eyes as he begged for her understanding and she saw the care with which he held the small boy cradled in his arms, the boy she now realised was the son of the deceased Potters. Her eyes widened slightly as she came to that realisation but otherwise her expression didn't change. She knew deep in her heart that he wasn't guilty. She had always known, she knew he had a good heart and that despite what his despicable excuse for a family had done to him his heart was pure, so ignoring the common sense that told her that she was nuts, she indicated for him to follow her into the house as the doors closed behind him.

Breathing a sigh of relief that she didn't appear to want to murder him just yet, he followed her into the main parlour. She sat down in one of the large armchairs and gestured for him to do the same. Sirius looked around the room as Rosalie proceeded to pour tea. The room had soft cream walls with white cornicing and the furniture was all made from a light coloured wood. The large window provided a nice view of the lawns outside and the surrounding forests. It was such a contrast to his own home that it had taken a while to get used to. Sirius remembered his own home with a shudder, it had been dark and oppressive, filled with cursed objects and dark magic. Sirius had been surprised to find out that Chrissie had been not only pureblood, but the heir to an ancient and noble house as she was so different to any other pureblood he had met. In many ways she had reminded him of Lily, she was kind and down to earth, she wasn't arrogant or prejudiced, she hadn't been at all judgemental toward Remus despite his lycanthropy and had instead been open and understanding but she had never been pitying, seeming to sense without having to be told that Remus hated pity and didn't appreciate people crowding him. She had told him quite bluntly that she didn't care if he was a werewolf of a vampire or whatever else he could possibly be, he was her friend she loved him and if he wanted to talk about it then she would listen, and if he didn't well, that was his decision, and had then promptly started an in depth discussion with Lily about her wedding dress leaving the rest of the room to digest that in stunned silence. That had been one of the many reasons he had loved her she was so kind and she extended that kindness to everyone she knew. Where he had been shrouded in darkness she had been all light and gently brought him out of the darkness. Neither she nor her family had ever judged him for his family, they had accepted him for who he was. Being back in this house after so long brought back many fond memories of his wife and her family and to his surprise he found he could remember those times without the crushing wave of grief assaulting him. Whilst he still missed Chrissie terribly he was no longer haunted by her death. He smiled at his daughter softly, she had fallen asleep leaning her head against the arm of the chair with her legs curled up beneath her. He lay Harry down next to her careful not to wake the boy and moved over to the armchair next to Rosalie.

Rosalie smiled sadly at the tenderness displayed by Sirius, she wondered how she could ever have entertained the thought that he was guilty. Anyone who looked at the way he was with the two children could plainly see that the man wasn't capable of murder. She handed him a cup of tea as he sat down in the chair next to her. He accepted it and took a small sip before placing it on the table in front of them. He smiled wryly and said ''I take it this means your not planning to kill me then?'' she gave him an amused look before replying softly ''I'm thinking about it, after all you did leave me to worry myself sick over you for six months and then foolishly apparated outside the house with no prior warning. Honestly Sirius if I hadn't disabled the wards you could very well of died. Don't you ever engage that brain of yours?'' Sirius laughed softly pleased that she seemed to believe in his innocence ''I didn't really think about the wards to tell you the truth. I was more worried about you thinking I was a mass murderer and handing me over to the auror's.'' she sighed softly all traces of amusement leaving her face. ''I don't think your a mass murderer Sirius but I would like to know what happened. However,'' she paused seeing the pained expression on his face that reminded her of the man he had been after her cousins death ''I wont force you to tell me if you don't want to.'' Sirius sighed softly, looking over the woman sat across from him, she was so different from her cousin and yet she, like Chrissie, always seemed to know how he was feeling and how to make him feel better. It was one of the reasons they had grown so close during their grief. She had never tried to make him talk if he wasn't ready. However this couldn't just be ignored until he was ready to talk about it so gathering all his Gryffindor courage he drew in a breath and began to tell her all about the events that led up to last years fateful Halloween. How he had told them to make Peter secret keeper, how Peter had betrayed them. When he told her he had found Lily and James' bodies he had been unable to continue because his voice was so choked. Rosalie had gotten up and poured him a glass of firewiskey which he had downed in a single gulp and handed the glass back to her. She frowned in disapproval. Whilst getting drunk was a very appealing prospect right now she knew that wasn't truly what he needed so she sat sown on the lap and wrapped her arms around his shaking shoulders. He stiffened slightly in her arms, surprised by her actions. She had never been overly affectionate and it surprised him. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders felt right and he began to relax, his tears beginning to slow as she ran her fingers through his long hair and he lay his head against her chest, accepting the comfort she was offering him. No one had ever held him like this other than Chrissie and he hadn't realised how starved of affection he had become after his wife's death.

They sat there for an immeasurable amount of time with Sirius eventually able to choke out an explanation for what had happened in the muggle street that had led to all the deaths. Rosalie had wanted to swear fluently and loudly after hearing what Peter had done but resisted knowing that it wouldn't help the current situation and would probably just make Sirius angry and liable to do something stupid, which Sirius was prone to doing when he was angry. As Sirius' tears subsided and he became calm she moved off his lap and poured her self a large measure of firewiskey. The alcohol helped to clear her head of her angry thoughts and a contented feeling replaced them. She then offered Sirius another small measure and sat back in her own chair contemplating everything Sirius had just told her. There would be no way of proving Sirius' innocence unless they offered him a trial and used truth serum which she knew the head of British law enforcement wouldn't do. God, she hated the English. Their bigotry and narrow-mindedness drove her up the wall. The French were so much less prejudiced, it was beyond their understanding why the English chose to treat people the way they did, they just isolated their own citizens. It was no wonder they had just had a civil war for merlin's sake!

Sirius meanwhile was watching Rosalie as she thought. Her facial expressions were becoming rather amusing. He had regretted the loss of her warm weight and gentle comfort as she left his lap, but watching her expression change from furious to annoyed to pure exasperation was amusing. He liked Rose when she was like this. When she let go of the anger and sadness she felt over her parents death and allowed herself to simply interact with other people she was a really nice person, but so few got to see this side of her, it was sad.

Rosalie finally broke the silence saying ''I'm glad you're all right Sirius and that your innocent of course but what can I do, you know the English will not give you a trial, that Barty Crouch wont care if you say you're innocent he'll just send you to Azkaban anyway.'' she sniffed and a disdainful look crossed her features. It was common knowledge that the French despised Azkaban. It was a barbaric place and constituted as cruel and unusual punishment. Hell, in Rosalie's opinion the American's sentencing people to death was more humane. Sirius decided to clarify why he had come to her before she started on a rant about how the English government consisted of complete and utter morons. ''I know you cant help me prove i'm innocent Rose but that's not why i'm here. As you've undoubtedly noticed I have Harry with me. Dumbledore in his infinite wisdom decided it would be a good idea to leave Harry with Lily's sister. An absolutely horrible muggle who despises magic in all forms. I saw him just before I left England and whilst I wasn't happy about leaving him there I couldn't take him with me until I had a place to go. I went back to collect him yesterday and he was being kept in cupboard under the stairs and barely fed. If he'd been there much longer he would probably have died.'' the last part he said very quietly as his mind rebelled against the idea that James and Lily's son might have died. The last link to his dead friends. Rosalie sucked in a sharp breath and her eyes flew to the raven haired boy. She stood up quickly and drew her wand finally realising why Sirius had come to her of all people. Her job as a healer meant she had experience with victims of abuse, and she took in the sight of the boy with her practised eye. Her lips thinned as she began a series of diagnostic spells. Her expression grew murderous as she completed her diagnosis. The boy was severely undernourished and his immune system was very weak. The boy hadn't been treated well at all. She strode from the room and into the kitchen pulling a bag of potions from a cupboard in the corner and returning to the parlour. She paused at the door and took several deep breaths to control her anger before entering.

She picked the boy up and lay him on his back on the soft rug that covered a large portion of the room. She slowly lifted the boys shirt, careful not to wake him and pulled a bruise salve out of her bag. She then cast a sleeping charm on the boy so she wouldn't wake him as she applied pressure to the bruises. As she worked she questioned Sirius ''Has he eaten yet today?''

''Yeah, he had some scrambled egg on toast this morning.''

''Did he vomit?'' Sirius frowned at that question

''No, why? Is he ill?'' he panicked wondering if Harry's damned relatives had done something to permanently damage Harry.

''He's not ill no. But he is very underfed. Too much food at once will be an assault on his stomach and make him vomit everything back up. You'll have to be careful. Feed him light broths and things to help his body recuperate. Children are very resilient. It doesn't appear that any permanent harm has been done. His immune system is weak but that can be fixed with certain potions. He should be fine in about a week then he should start putting on weight.'' Sirius sighed in relief. He knew coming here had been the right decision. ''Thanks Rose. I don't know what I would've done without your help.''

''Your family Sirius, family helps each other. I would offer to let you stay here but they've already come looking for you here once, they may well come back. Do you have anywhere you can go?'' Sirius sighed. ''They came looking for me here? But very few people even knew about Chrissie, we married in secret, how can they have known about you?'' It was Rosalie's turn to sigh. This had troubled her as well. Her family had stayed out of the war. They were neutral but if people knew her cousin had married Sirius who came from a supposedly dark family, it may bring them trouble from some very unsavoury people. ''I think Remus told them. Dumbledore did mention him. I told him I had no wish to ever see you again. I think he bought it but he might come back if he thinks you've got Harry.'' she sighed again and muttered ''Interfering old man'' Sirius snorted at that.

''Don't worry about it, i'm staying at a place I inherited. Its well warded, and isolated so no one will be able to find us.'' He sighed at the thought of leaving Belaqua Manor, it was as much home to him as Hogwarts was and he would regret leaving it behind. He would also miss Rosalie. They had become very close and if he went into hiding he wouldn't be able to see her again. That thought overwhelmed him with sadness, but he could never ask her to come with him. After all she had a life of her own and it wouldn't be fair to ask her to leave it behind.

Unbeknownst to him Rosalie was having similar thoughts. She had become very attached to him after her cousins death. He could make her laugh like no one else could and didn't mind the biting comments she often made. In fact his sense of humour was very similar to her own sarcastic wit. Not to mention Cassie, the little girl she loved as much as if she were her own. She knew a life on the run would be hard but if she was with Sirius and Cassie and now Harry she didn't think she would mind. She didn't particularly like her job any more, she had seen so much death and suffering because of the war and didn't think she could stand it any more. In a way running away with Sirius could be good for her. He brought her out of her shell and encouraged her heart to feel even though she had closed it off for so long after her parents death. He challenged her views of the world. He had shown her that you didn't have to close off your heart just because you lost someone you loved, and that the best way to honour those that had died was to love others and to be happy as your loved ones would have wanted. She realised that she didn't want Sirius to leave. She didn't want to go back to the cold and unfeeling person she had been. Gathering her courage she kept her eyes on the small boy as she tipped vials of potion down his throat and said softly, ''I could come with you.''

Sirius was gob smacked. He could not believe those words had actually come out of her mouth. He had to be imagining it. Why on earth would she want to come with him. He stared down at her trying to read her eyes, but she was keeping her head down and as she continued to tend to Harry. He could see the blush on her cheeks though and realised that as unbelievable as it was, she had actually offered to come with him. He genuinely didn't know what to say. On the one hand it wouldn't be fair to take her with him. Black Isle was isolated and they wouldn't be able to leave in case the Auror's found him. But on the other hand he wanted her to come. He enjoyed her company and she made him feel alive in a way he had rarely felt since his wife's death. He didn't want to lose that feeling, he didn't want to lose her. And so despite his head telling him that this was an extremely selfish thing to do, he decided to follow his heart and simply said ''I'd like that.''

Authors note: Thanks for the reviews of my previous chapters. Don't worry I am not abandoning this story. I've just had loads of work for college and limited time to read through this chapter. Hope you enjoyed this latest instalment, ForeverSiriusBlack.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

1 year later...

Rosalie rubbed her stomach gently as she watched the little girl she loved as her own. She was often astounded by how much her life had changed in the past year. She and Sirius had grown even closer, and the depth of affection between them grew deeper. She smiled softly as she remembered when they had actually gotten together. It had been around 2 months after they had arrived on Black Isle. She had been reading a book in the parlour when Sirius came in. He had just put Harry and Cassie to bed and joined her on the couch, looking exhausted.

_*Flashback*_

_''You look tired'' Rosalie commented as Sirius sat down._

_''Its been a long day.'' he sighed heavily ''I swear he looks more and more like James every day.'' Rosalie observed him carefully, his features were pale and drawn, he didn't look like he'd slept in days, and his eyes were full of pain. She recognised the expression, he had worn it for months after Chrissie's death. ''You shouldn't blame yourself you know. It isn't your fault. None of it is. Lily and James wouldn't blame you for what happened and they wouldn't want you to wallow in misery.'' He just shook his head. ''I know they wouldn't blame me, but I blame myself. When I close my eyes all I can see is James lying there...broken.'' his voice was cracking and she could see his eyes glistening with tears. She shook her head sadly and pulled him into an embrace. _

_He lay his head on her chest and wrapped his arms around her waist as his body shook with the force of his sobs. He could remember with perfect clarity James' body lying at the bottom of the stairs, his eyes open and unseeing. He had felt so lost. It was like his wife's death all over again. He had had Cassie with him at the time, she had been screaming her lungs out and calling for Harry only moments before but had fallen silent at the sight of her favourite uncle prongs lying on the floor. He had cradled her to his chest protectively, thinking that it was so unfair to be so young and yet exposed to so much death. First her mother, now Lily and James. Life was so cruel. He had lost the closest thing to a family he had ever had that night, and had been left with a little girl who reminded him of everything he had lost. Oh the fates were cruel. He loved Cassie so much but her eyes! Though their colour matched his own the shape had been all Chrissie's. After James and Lily's death she had kept crying for her aunt Lily and uncle Prongs, and every time it had been like a blow to his heart. She had stopped calling for them after a few weeks and in a way that had hurt even more, because he knew it was her childish mind beginning to forget them, as she had forgotten her mother. And now he had Harry and though he loved his godson, looking at his little face which so much resembled his fathers was like a knife to his heart. And this was so wrong. It wasn't supposed to be him looking after Harry. It was supposed to be James and Lily. But they were gone, gone forever and it hurt. It hurt so much it was like a constant stomach ache. It was Chrissie's death all over again. So he clung to Rosalie and cried. He cried for James and for Lily. He cried for Harry who would never know either of his parents, and he cried for Cassie who would never remember how much her mother had loved her, and he cried for Chrissie who would never see their little girl grow up. And the whole time Rosalie held him, stroking his hair and whispering words of comfort in his ear. _

_Oh how it broke her heart to see him like this. To see him go through so much pain. He had lost so many that he had loved in such a short space of time and it was breaking him. She held him in her arms and gently ran her fingers through his hair trying desperately to comfort him. Several minutes later Sirius' cries began to slow and Rosalie sighed in relief at not having to watch the man she loved cry for those he had lost and know there was nothing she could do to help him. Oh she knew she loved him. She had tried to deny it, feeling as though she was betraying her cousins memory but she had eventually had to accept it. Living in close quarters with the man for the past two months had made it impossible to deny her feelings any longer. She wondered, not for the first time what on earth she had been thinking when she had offered to come with him to Black Isle. He would never return her feelings, it was ludicrous to think otherwise, but sometimes when he looked at her with those intense eyes of his, she allowed her self to fantasise that perhaps some small part of him did return her feelings. That was why it had been stupid to come with him, not only could she no longer deny her feelings, she was finding it harder and harder to hide them as well. She felt Sirius begin to pull away and she reluctantly lowered her arms allowing him to move away from her._

_As Sirius felt the tears slow and stop, he abruptly felt ashamed of his outburst. It wasn't fair for him to offload all this on her. She had already given up so much of her life to help him. She didn't need to deal with his feelings, and all the emotional baggage that came with them. He wasn't quite sure how he felt for her, or what she felt for him, but he knew his feelings weren't exactly platonic any more. And truthfully that scared him. He had dated many girls before but he had only ever been serious about one. Chrissie had been like another half of himself and it felt like a betrayal to love someone one else the way he had loved her. But when he was with Rose he felt whole again, happy and complete. As he pulled away from her, intent on leaving the room before he did something stupid, he looked into her eyes and saw the pained expression on her face. Her eyes, normally cool and emotionless were a raging sea of emotions. There was love and compassion but there was also pain. Sirius froze, inches away from her face, captured by the emotions in her eyes. And just for a moment he allowed himself to entertain the ridiculous notion that she might possibly return his feelings. He raised his hand slowly and cupped her cheek, smiling slightly as she leaned into his touch. The emotionless mask she usually wore fell completely and he saw her face shining with love. Slowly, so slowly he barely moved at all, he leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to hers. He was elated as he felt her kiss him back and slowly tangle her fingers in his hair as he gently pushed her backwards into the couch, his hands exploring the soft skin of her back._

Rosalie jumped as she was shocked out of her recollections by a loud crash. She turned away from Cassie to look out of the window. Sirius was playing with Harry on a toy broomstick. The house was surrounded by forest on three sides with the front of the house overlooking the beach. Sirius and Harry often spent hours playing out on the beach in the sand, racing each other on there brooms. The little boy loving nothing more than to watch his uncle Padfoot pull crazy stunts on his broom. Cassie sometimes joined them on the beach but preferred reading than playing on a broom. Rosalie wasn't exactly sure how the little girl knew how to read but she seemed to gain a great deal of enjoyment from it so she didn't worry. The girl in question was currently sitting in an armchair so large her feet barely reached the end of the chair. There was a large hardback book on her lap, she had rested it there because it was too heavy for her to hold it up on her own. It was a book on herbology and was filled with colourful pictures of plants and information on how to cultivate them and what they were used for.

Cassie was fascinated with plants and loved to read the books in the library that told her everything about them, there were other books in the library she liked to read as well, particularly manuals on potions but the plants fascinated her the most as many of the plants could be found in the greenhouses on the island. Her father and aunt Rose had told her that her mother loved potions and had always been brewing some obscure potion that they didn't understand. Cassie had been fascinated by these stories and had started reading all the books in the library, of course her father often said she was strange for sitting and reading when she could be playing outside but Cassie didn't care. She liked to read, books were far more interesting than broomsticks anyway.

Rosalie watched Cassie for a while longer before she returned to the kitchen to make lunch. The boys would be starving when they came back in, and Sirius was always fussing telling her she didn't eat enough. Rosalie once again rubbed her stomach, she was 6 months pregnant now and though the pregnancy had been a complete accident both she and Sirius had been happy at the thought of expanding there little family. The kids had also been exited at the idea of a baby and Cassie in particular liked to put her little hands on Rosalie's stomach as the babies gently kicked her. Harry being younger didn't quite understand the concept of a baby but she and Sirius both thought he would make a great brother. Harry was such a happy little boy, at almost three he was very boisterous and couldn't sit still but he could also be very sweet and patient and could sit silently in the library with Cassie as she read her books. Rosalie didn't know how anyone could possibly want to hurt such an innocent little boy and couldn't understand how Harry's aunt and uncle could have possibly treated him in such a cruel way. She would have a few choice words for Albus bloody Dumbledore if she ever saw the man again. How anyone could possibly leave a child with those people was completely beyond her. Shaking her head she pushed those thoughts away and began preparing the chicken salad she had decided to cook for lunch. Unbeknownst to Rosalie, Albus Dumbledore would also seriously regret leaving Harry with his vile relatives later that very same day.

It had started out as a perfectly ordinary day. Albus Dumbledore had eaten breakfast in the great hall, watching as the students rushed off to classes before returning to his office. He had been going over some papers for the next wizengamot meeting when suddenly a high pitched wailing noise came from one of his instruments. It was a silver object lying unobtrusively on his desk and as Albus stared at it in shock the object began wailing louder. He jumped to his feet and ran out of the office grabbing the silver instrument from his desk as he ran. He fled the school rushing down the path to the main gates, disapperating as soon as he was outside to number four Privet Drive, to find...nothing.

Number 4, privet drive was completely normal. There were no death eaters, no threats, nothing. It was a completely normal street. Children were playing in front gardens, with parents watching from windows with no sign of anything wrong and all Albus Dumbledore could do was stand in stunned silence as he watched something only he could see. The wards, the perfect blood wards that had been erected around the house once Petunia Dursley had taken in her orphaned nephew were completely disintegrating. He watched as the house glowed a faint gold before it returned to normal, as unwarded as it had been before they had taken Harry in. Several minutes later, having finally overcome his shock Dumbledore strode from the trees where he'd apparated to and walked to number 4. Completely oblivious to the stares he was receiving, so lost was he in his thoughts, he knocked lightly on the door.

Petunia Dursley was having a perfectly lovely day. She had woke up that morning, made breakfast, kissed her husband as he went off to work and proceeded to play with Dudley. She had been a bit tired as of late and was finding it harder to keep up her usually excellent housekeeping due to her largely expanding midsection but she didn't mind. In fact she was very exited for the rime when they would greet their new arrival. They had turned Dudley's second bedroom into a beautiful nursery for their baby girl who would be due in a little over two months. Petunia felt her life was perfect. There had been a few months after that dratted sister of hers had died and they had been dumped with that freak son of hers but the boy had disappeared a year ago and good riddance so far as she was concerned. What right did that boy have to disrupt her life with his freakishness. She had taken him in, grudgingly, and he had been nothing but a black mark on their perfect lives and she was glad he had gone. Now her life was perfect again. She had her husband, her son and soon she'd have her daughter. The perfect life that she had always deserved. She smiled to herself, only to have her musings interrupted by a knock on the door. She raised herself off the armchair, wary of her stomach and made her way slowly to the door, wondering who was calling. Opening the door slowly she felt her jaw hit the floor as she was greeted by the strangest sight she had ever seen on privet drive.

Managing to pick her jaw up off the floor, Petunia closed her mouth and tried to close the door, unwilling to even want to look at one of THEM. However the door was forced to remain open by the surprisingly strong arm of the old man currently standing on her doorstep. ''Please Mrs Dursley I really must speak with you, it is a matter of great importance. My name is Albus Dumbledore it was I that left your nephew on your doorstep 18 months ago and it is off great importance that I speak with you about him.'' Conceding defeat over the door she stopped trying to close it and proceeded to glare at him instead ''What do you want?'' she hissed unwilling to let him in the house lest he try and harm Dudley, she resigned herself to having this conversation on the doorstep.

Albus Dumbledore sighed figuring that at least the woman was willing to hear him out if unwilling to let him in. ''Mrs Dursley as I told you in the letter I left with Harry, accepting Harry into your home completed a very ancient magical blood protection that meant Harry was protected as long as he resided within your home, however my instruments indicate these wards are no longer in place yet there is no sign of Harry having been harmed. May I please see the boy so that I might determine how to rectify this situation.'' he looked at her, praying she would simply acquiesce to his request so he could make sure the boy was all right. However Petunia had no desire to let him anywhere near her family. She was however confused by the old man's statement. ''The boy isn't here.'' she said in clipped tones, not wanting to give out more information. She had assumed one of their kind had taken him, the fact that they hadn't worried her because they could then blame her and Vernon for failing to inform them that the boy was gone.

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose at what the woman had just said but he remained calm, ''Then may you tell me where I might find him?'' he asked in a polite tone. Dumbledore noticed Petunia looked distinctly uncomfortable and her eyes were avoiding his. He frowned slightly, confused by the woman's behaviour and decided to probe her mind, trying to see what it was she was hiding. His eyes widened and his frown deepened as he sifted through the woman's mind. Harry had been gone for a year, the blood wards having fallen because he had not returned. He could have screamed at the woman, her nephew had been missing for a year and she had said nothing! There would be no clues left as to who had taken him and the boy would be well hidden by now. It would be nigh impossible to find him now. He shook his head and turned away to leave, not even bothering to be polite he looked over his shoulder and said in a flat, cold tone ''I feel sorry for your children being raised by a woman like you. A woman so cold and callous she doesn't even care that her only sisters son could be lying dead in a ditch somewhere.'' and with that he strode away wanting nothing more than to wash the stench of that woman from his nose.


End file.
